paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Mystery Match
Author Tycoonlover1359 Summary Two mystery pups have taken some of the PAW Patrol's toys, and they want them back. So to get them back, they have to fight the two mystery pups in order to get them back. Characters *Blake (Made by me) *Brutus (Made by Gman581996) *Tundra (Made by Tundrathesnowpup) *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Skye *Zuma *Rubble *Rocky Story Chapter 1: The Mystery Note The pups are at the pup-park with Ryder. They are playing frisbee while they don't know that two pups are watching them in the bushes. Mystery Pup 2: Just don't hurt me, ok? Truce? Mystery Pup 1: Ok. Fine. Truce. Mystery Pup 2: Here they come! Outside the bushes Ryder: Ready pups? Chase: Ruff! Ruff! Yeah! Throw it! Marshall: Yeah! We're ready! Rocky: Do it Ryder! Ryder: *Throws the frisbee* Go get it! At Night At night, while Ryder and the pups were sleeping, the two mystery pups stole the PAW Patrol's favorite frisbee and tugging toy. They left a note awaiting the pups to see it. Mystery Pup 1: You got the...the stuff? Mystery Pup 2: Well of course I do! Mystery Pup 1: We better get out of here. The two pups run down the lookout driveway. In the Morning Ryder: Hey pups. I found a note where we keep our toys. It says: Hey, we have been watching you, to see what you like. We've taken your frisbee and tugging toy. If you want to get it back, fight us at the Dome Stadium two weeks from today, which is June 5th. All of you have to try and beat us, execpt Ryder. Train hard, and don't chicken out. Rocky: Who could have done this, and who are we fighting? Ryder: I don't know. I would suggest we start training. Chase, see if you can get a sent to see who it is. Chase: *sniffing the note* It smells like it came from *sniffing again* I can't get any sent. We have no idea who it is then. Ryder: Well, unless you pups want to chicken out of the fight, I suggest we start training again. Chapter 2: Training At the gym with Coach Kent Coach: So, these mystery pups want to fight you at the Dome Stadium? Do you have any idea who they are? Marshall: We will all have to fight them. Rubble: We don't have any idea who they are. Tundra: Do Skye and I have to? We like being the medics. Ryder: We don't really know. I would suggest training too, just in case. Tundra and Skye: Ok. Mystery Place Mystery Pup 1: You'll be training here for a while, ok? Mystery Pup 2: Ok. We'll need to train hard to beat all of them. At Coach's Gym Coach: Ok pups. You'll all need to train hard. We have no idea who it could be. The pups then started to train. Rocky and Chase were sparing. Tundra and Skye were traing, but not as intense as the others. Chase: *Punching Rocky* Rocky: Oof! Nice punch. Try this! *Punches Chase in the gut* Chase: Oof! Ow! Thanks. *Throws a flurry a punches to Rocky* Rocky: Oof! Ow! Nice one. While Chase and Rocky were sparing, Rubble was training on the speed bag, and Zuma was traing on the dual-end bag. Zuma: *Punches the dual-end bag and it hits him back after falling back down* Oof! Rubble: *Punching the speed bag* This is hard! After a few hours of training, the pups are back at the lookout, they are making a note saying Hello Mystery Pups. We have bee training for your fight. We would like to learn who you are. Thank you.' Later in the night, the two mystery pups came back, and picked up the note. They didn't leave anything behind. Mystery Pup 1: Here is the note. Mystery Pup 2: Let's get out of here, now. The two mystery pups then run away from the lookout, going back to where they come from. In the Morning Ryder: Hi pups. Well, the mystery pups were definently back. The note we made is not here. Chase: So are we going to train more? Zuma: Let's dive in! Tundra: Let's go! Mystery Place Mystery Pup 1: Don't worry about me hurting you. We have a truce that I won't hurt you. Mystery Pup 2: Ok. When are we going to practice spar? Mystery Pup 1: Let's not do that. I'd likely hurt you very badly. Mystery Pup 2: How am I going to know how to box without sparing? Mystery Pup 1: Fine. We can spar later, and I'll try not hurt you badly. At the lookout Tundra: That was a long workout day. Rocky: *Drinking water from his bowl* Chase: We should train harder. We have no idea who the two pups are. It could be some pranksters, or it might even be Blake and Brutus. Who knows? Tundra: Who's Blake? Chase: Blake is a pup who is stronger than us, and tried to hurt Rocky, but we had a little help for Brutus. Tundra: Brutus helped you?! What!? Marshall: In return, we said he could beat us up. Tundra: Why would you do that? He hurt Rocky badly the first time he you guys, and not to mention with a single punch! Let's forget about that for now. Rocky: So, who do you guys think the mystery pups are? Chase: Well, it could be Brutus, but I can't figure out who the next pup is. Rocky: Could it be Blizzard? Tundra: No, my brother isn't much of a boxer. Skye: Could it be Blake? Rubble: Maybe. He does have the personality of someone who would want to fight us. Chase: Well, let's not jump to conclusions. We'll just train as normal until the fight. Two months later Two months later, the pups were getting their last few minutes of training before the fight np the next day. Tomorrow was the day they would see who they're boxing. Everyone would be there. Coach: For our last few minutes, each of you punch the dual-end bag twice. Punch it as hard as you can. Each pup punched the dual-end bag, all of them execpt Skye and Tundra made the bag touch the celing. Skye and Tundra made the bag go about half way. Coach: Those are some killer punches. You all definently have a chance of beating whoever you're fighting. The pups: Woo Hoo!! Coach: Well, you pups better get a good night sleep. Good luck. *Waves as the pups go back to the lookout* Chapter 3: Fight Night Rocky: This is the day. Chase: I hope we do well. Skye: We'll all do well, Chase. Rubble: Yeah, Chase! Zuma: We can beat them, Chase! Tundra: We will beat them! Marshall: Let's go! At Dome Stadium The pups are walking into the stadium and they see all of Adventure Bay inside. Announcer: Welcome Adventure Bay! This is an epic once in a lifetime fight! Who will win? Will it be Adventure Bay's PAW Patrol, or two mystery pups who we will reveal later? Locker Room: Mystery Pups Mystery Pup 1: These pups won't know what hit them. Mystery Pup 2: Sure you hurt me if we lose? Mystery Pup 1: I likely will. If we do lose, well, something bad will happen, to you. Mystery Pup 2: *Baking away from Mystery Pup 1* Locker Room: PAW Patrol Marshall: We can beat them! The rest of the pups: Yeah! Tundra: We if we don't? Chase: Don't worry about it, Tundra. Remember, do your best, and forget the rest. Marshall: Yeah Chase! Skye: Sounds like we are going out there, now! Rubble: We can do it! Zuma: Yeah! Rocky: Green means go! Zuma: Let's dive in! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Chase: Chase is on the case! Marshall: I'm fired up! Skye: This pup's gotta fly! Tundra: There's snow job I can't handle! Outside the locker rooms Announcer: Ok, Everybody. Here come our boxers! In the blue corner, here they come! The PAW Patrol, consisting of Rocky, Zuma, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, and Tundra! The pups: *Comming out of home locker room onto the boxing ring* Woo Hoo! Announcer: And in the red corner, here they come, our two mystery pups, newcomer to Adventure Bay, Blake, and with 10 time champion, BRRUUUUTUUSS!! Chase: Uh-oh. That's bad. We didn't train a lot to beat both of them. Zuma: Don't worry Chase, we out number them by 5. We can beat them! Brutus: Hello, twerps. Rocky: *Growling at Brutus* We can beat you, Brutus! Brutus: *To Blake* Either we win or I'll punch you so hard you won't even know your name. Blake: *Baking away from Brutus* *Thinking* Uh-Oh. We need to win. The First Round Announcer: Ok, folks. Here is the first round! Chase: Rubble, Rocky, you two and I will take on Brutus, ok? Rubble and Rocky: Let's do it! Chase: Zuma, you and Marshall will take on Blake. Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Chase: *Punches Brutus, doing nearly nothing* Woah, you got a lot stronger sense your fight with Rocky. I doubt you felt anything. Brutus: *shrugs off Chase's punch as if nothing happened* But you'll feel this! *Punches Chase* Chase: Oof! Rubble: Try this! *Punches Brutus in the face, knocking him back slightly* Brutus: *Angry* Grrr..... No one punches me in the face and gets away with it! *Punches Rubble in the face* Rubble: Oof! Gurgh! Ow! Chase: Go for it, Rocky! Rocky: No one hurts my friends without getting a piece of me! *Punches Brutus, doing nothing but making him flinch* Brutus: Ha. I didn't think you could beat me. Why not take care of Blake before I take care of you? Chase: Let's do that. *Punches Blake in the face* Blake: Gurgh! Rubble: *Throws a flurry of punches to Blake's gut* Take that! Blake: Oof! Gurgh! Ow! Brutus do something! Brutus: Fine. *Punches the each of pups once, causing them to get knocked down.* Heh heh. Blake: Thanks Brutus. I think I would have been-- Brutus: *Punching Blake in the face* Don't even say it. Blake: Ow. *Rubbing where Brutus punched Blake* The pups: *Getting back up* Chase: Hmm. Who are we going to go for? Rubble: We should go for Blake. The more we try to beat Brutus, the more we tire ourselfs out. Rocky: Good idea. Blake will but much easier to take care of then Brutus. Rocky: *Prepares to punch Blake* Take this! Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Rocky: Aww. Blake: *Taunting the pups* Brutus: Stop it, or I will punch you again. The Second Round Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Chase: This time you two start. Brutus: Fine. *Punches all the pups* Take them on, Blake. Blake: *Punches each of the pups rapidly* Take that! Chase: Oof! Rubble: Ow! Rocky: Gurgh! Zuma: Ow! Marshall: That all you've got? Blake: Well, maybe, but that's not as much as Brutus can give you. Brutus: *Pumching Marshall quite hard* Ha. Marshall: *Yelling in pain* YE-OUCH!!!! Chase: *Angry* No one hurts my friends without dealing with me! *Punches Blake as hard as he can, knocking him out.* Take that Blake! *Punches Brutus as hard as he can, knocking him back slightly* Uh-oh. Brutus: *Glares at Chase menacingly* Chase: That's not good. Brutus: *Punches Chase rapidly, him dodging and blocking them all* Grr... Chase: Good, but not good enough! Brutus: How dare you call me that! *Punches Chase as hard as he did Marshall* Chase: OW!!! Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Tundra: Here Marshall. This should help. *Puts an ice pack where Marshall got punched by Brutus* Skye: Here, Chase. *Puts an ice pack where Brutus punched Chase* * massages the wound* Chase: Ahhhh. That helps a lot Skye. Thanks. Skye: Aww, it was no biggie. The Last Round Chase: We have to beat them this time. Rocky: We will win, Chase. Zuma: What are we going to do? Rubble: We should take out Blake first. Marshall: Then take out Brutus. Chase: Let's do it! Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Chase: Let's go! *Punches Blake in the gut* Marshall: Let's do this! *Punches Blake, but he dodges* *Pants* Blake: That all you've got? *Punches Rocky, him dodging it* Rocky: Nope! *Punches Blake in the face* Take that, Blake! We want our toys back! Chase: *Punches Blake, knocking him out* Take that, Blake! Brutus: Now, you have to deal with me. Chase: Chase...is...on...the...CASE!!!! *Punches Brutus so hard he gets knocked back to the far corner of the ring* Brutus: *Angry* Grrr... Rocky: Green...means...GO!!! *Punches Brutus in the gut* Brutus: Gurgh! *Punches Rocky, only to miss sense his mind is getting clogged with frustration and anger* Rubble: Rubble...on..the...DOUBLE!!! *Punches Brutus in the face* Brutus: Ow! Gurgh! Zuma: Let's...dive...IN!!! *Punches Brutus in the gut* Brutus: Gurgh! *Tries to punch the pups, but misses* *Pant* *Breaths heavily* Marshall: Finally, the last one should knock you out. I'm...fired...UP!!! *Punches Brutus, knocking him out* Bell: DING!!! DING!!! Announcer: And the winners are, the PAW Patrol!!! Brutus and Blake: *getting up from being knocked out* Brutus: *Angry* WHAT. DID. I. SAY. TO. YOU. Blake: U-Um, i-if w-we d-don't w-win, y-you're going to be nice to me? Brutus: *Angry* NO! Blake: *Baking away from Brutus* Uh-oh. Brutus: *Angry* THOSE PATHETIC DOGS WON!!!!! *Punches Blake so hard he can bearly move* Blake: *Injured badly* W-what was that for? Brutus: *Angry* Because those pathetic dogs won! Tundra: *Walking towards Blake* Blake, are you ok? Blake: *Injured* I'm ok. Is Brutus still here? Tundra: He is over there. Blake: Get me out of here! Tundra: *Dragging Blake out of the stadium and back to the lookout* Chapter 4: The Last Laugh At the lookout The pups are walking to the lookout when they find Brutus outside the lookout. Chase: Wha-What are you doing here, Brutus? Brutus: I always get the last laugh. Skye: We already beat you, Brutus. Brutus: Well then. I guess you won't expect this. *Punches all of the pups execpt Tundra, who is hiding with Blake, knocking them out* He-he. I will always get the last laugh. Tundra: *Whispering* What are we going to do, Blake? He knocked out the pups with just a single punch. Blake: *Whispering* Well, we need to make a trap or do something. Tundra: *Whispering* If we work together, do we agree on a truce? *Holding out her paw* Blake: *Whispering* Truce. *Shakes paws with Tundra* The End To see the sequel to this story, where Tundra has to work with Blake to make a trap to beat Brutus, click Tundra and Pup Trap and you will go to the next story. Thanks for reading the story! I hope you liked it. Be sure to comment how you liked it in the comment section below. Once again, thanks for reading this story.